


Chance meeting through the woods

by Clarissa_DN38416



Series: Chances [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: Walking around, trying to familiarise herself with the new city she now calls home.





	Chance meeting through the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> I've had the idea of Goosefat Bill/Sansa running around in my head for a very long time now. I'll most definitely be writing more soon.  
> But I'm happy to be sharing this with all of you.

 

 

"Well - well. What's a pretty little lass, like yourself doing in these woods alone?"

  
"Excuse me?! Pretty little - what? I'll have you know, Sir. I'm Lady Stark of Winterfell." Sansa stood shocked.

When he bowed low for her, in a clearly mocking tone replied, "So sorry, My Lady. For I did not know whose presence I was in."

"How dare you. I will not take this mockery from the likes of a - "

"If I was you, you'd best hold that tongue. I'm no peasant." He spoke with a warning tone of voice.

"Well, you sure do look like one." Sansa quipped.

"Are you sure you're a lady?" He fired back.

"Huh! Well you have the manners of a pig and the smell to match." 

"Now that's not very nice." Sniffing himself trying to see if he did smell, "I've been running around these woods - target practicing."

Hearing him mention targets, looked down to see a bow and arrows.

"Brat."

"Your age show's when you say that." Sansa couldn't resist saying.

"Hey! Now that was a low blow."

"Well - maybe ladies don't like being made fun-of by strange men."

"Point taken." The man couldn't help smiling. "Then please allow me the chance to apologise."

He stepping forward, and gently took her hand in his, giving her a gentle kiss. "Forgive my fowl mouth and horrible words. Fun as it was. It's a true pleasure to meet you, Lady Stark. I'm Sir William Wilson. Knight and close friend to the king. I'd be honoured if you'd call me Bill."

  
When Sansa could see he was being sincerer, gave him a curtsey. "Sansa Stark."

  
The smile that graced Bill's face lit-up his eyes.

Sansa felt a tingle roll down her, she thought Bill's smile most handsome lighting up his face.

  
"Please allow me to escort you into the city." Collecting all his gear, Bill offered his arm.

To which Sansa accepted, resting her hand on his arm.

 

 

Heading off, Sansa couldn't hold her tongue. "Lass? Were does a knight hear and learn a word like that?"

"Guys like to talk. Especially to other guys. Some like to call beautiful women they see, Lass. I personally don't much care for it. But for you, I couldn't help myself." Bill replied.

Sansa blushed, "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Any man with eyes that see you, would think the same."

 

 

They walked for sometime, the trees were getting fewer as they got closer to the city.

"I hope you don't my asking but, what brings you so far from your home?" Bill was too curious.

"I don't mind. I was given a choice by my brother. Stay home and die in the coming battle, or leave forever so I may live a life of my choosing." Sansa replied.

"Was it hard - leaving?" Bill asked curiously.

"Very much." Sansa was honest.

 

 

Grass gave way to gravel, to cobble-stones. Making there way through the streets the noise got louder. "Sansa, would you like to accompany me to the King's feast tonight?" Bill reigned in the pleading of his request.

Sansa smiled to herself, "As I was already invited. If we manage to see each other, I wouldn't say no to your company."

Before they parted ways, Bill kissed her hand one last time. "And I wouldn't say no a dance." Winking at her, Bill left through the crowd.

 

 

Walking around the palace, everywhere you looked, men and women were talking, laughing, eating, and dancing.

A lot of people were even admiring the large round table, while a few were sitting there.

 

 

"Hey Goosefat, weren't you on the look-out for a red headed beauty?"

Bill turned and smacked Bedivere's arm. "Where?" Turning his head in all directions.

Bedivere grabbed his face turning it to his right, pointing next to his face to were he saw her.

 

Sansa silently walked through the hall staying close to the walls and pillars trying not get in anyone's way.

"That her - Goosefat?"

Bill quickly stumbled out of his chair going after her, while another of his friends followed him. "Guess - so."

 

 

 

Sansa stopped walking when she noticed two men walking straight to her.

"I'm glad you made it."

"I told you I would, Sir William."

Bill gave Sansa a strange look when she addressed him as Sir.

Sansa curtseyed to the second man, recognising the king.

 

"Welcome lady Stark, but none of this here," Arthur said, waving his hand around motioning to her. "No need to be so formal with us. I'm Arthur. No need to call me anything else, relax. Come join us, meet everyone."

"Thank you, Arthur. Then please call me Sansa."

Arthur smiled and nodded to her, then left the pair alone.

"Not what you were suspecting for a king - is he." Bill said to Sansa.

"They are very different where I'm from." 

"Come, you must be hungry." Bill said as he escorted her to the table, sitting her next to himself.

 

"Looks like your new friend is getting along with everyone." Bedivere said.

Sitting down next to Bill, both looking on as Sansa was dancing and giggling with George.

"She's very nice, and a good dancer."

Bill gave his friend a glare, "You didn't have to butt into our dance to find that out."

His response made Bedivere chuckle, "Couldn't help myself. I've never seen you so enamoured with a woman before."

"She's different."

"I can tell. Didn't think I'd ever meet a woman who could match Goosefat in wit and sarcasm."

"Yeah - yeah. Well you guys bring out the worst in me."

"Yeah - sure - keep telling yourself that."

Bill shot-up out his chair, walking away from the sound of his friend chuckling at him.

 

 

Sansa walked out onto one the largest balcony she'd ever seen. "Your friends said I might found you out here."

Finding Bill sitting by himself. "Peaceful"

  
"Oh, I could leave -"

"Your presence is welcome." He moved over to make room for Sansa to sit next to him. "How have you been liking Camelot, so far?"

"I love it here. I'm planning to make a home here. I especially like the people." Sansa replied.

"That's wonderful, are you here with family?" Bill asked. 

"I travelled with my sister for awhile. I always wanted to stay but Arya refused, so it's just me. So no - no family."

"Sounds dangerous." He stated.

Sansa smiled, "Not when travelling with Arya."

"So - I'm assuming then, you don't fight?" Bill asked.

"I don't like violence."

Bill smiled at her, "No one does, but everyone must know how to fight in some form."

"So, you fight?" Sansa asked him.

"Wouldn't be alive if I didn't."

  
"Archery?"

"Noticed that, huh. Yeah, plus I'm not to bad with a sword. Most of the time." Nudging her slightly, trying to get a smile and succeeding.

"Do you have any family?"

Bill smiled, "Just my friends, they're my family."

"Interesting family. I don't think I've ever met any knights like you lot before."

"Is that a good thing?"

Sansa smiled back, "very much so."

 

"Hey - Goosefat! Kiss her already!"

"Piss off, Rubio! Get your drunk ass back inside!" Bill yelled, outraged.

 

"O-kay... Hey guys! I'll be the first to bet Goosefat's married within the year!" He yelled as he stumbled his way back to the others, hearing the others join in the betting.

"I'll take that bet."

"Hey, I want in too."

 

Turning back to Sansa, Bill noticed she'd gone pink in the face. "Sorry 'bout him. He's harmless."

"That's quite alright. I didn't know you weren't married." Sansa felt hopeful.

"Is this an age thing again?" He asked cheekily.

Sansa's blush deepened.

"I guess I was just...waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Sansa asked breathlessly.

"The right one."

Sansa founding her courage looked into his eyes. "And...have you?"

Bill stared back like he was searching for something, "Have I...?" He asked as he leant into her.

"Found her yet?" Sansa asked also moving in, closer.

"I think - I - have..."

Sansa was the on who closed the gap between them kissing his lips, and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Hands resting on the back of his neck.

Bill's hands held her waist, and pulled her in closer to deepen their kiss, turning it more passionate.

 

 

Bill separated the kiss with a small smack at the sound of clapping and cheering.

"Really fellers, come on! Leave us alone." He said, appalled and annoyed they'd interrupted.

Sansa couldn't help giggling, and Bill eventually got up, pulling Sansa up with him. Kept his arm around her waist as they walked away from everyone.

 

 

 

 

Walking through the house straight to his room, Bill stopped and leant in the entrance way.

"Well, hello little lady." He said as he Watched the beautiful woman lighting all the candles in the bed chamber.

"I'm taller than you." She replied.

"Huh. Not by much." Bill pointed out.

"Then I can't be a little lady." She pointed out.

"Fine, but I have a problem." Bill continued.

"Anything I can help with?" 

"Yes, only you can help." Bill said.

"Sounds serious."

"Must defiantly. All day I've been restless."

"Restless?"

"Body acing, unable to focus, not even on the littlest task."

"That's weird."

"How so?"

"My bodies been inching all day. I've also found it hard to focus today, too."

"Can I scratch it better?" Bill asked.

"Yes," Sansa said and pulled Bill into a kiss as they both rushed to undress each other.

 

They moved to the bed, and Bill moved Sansa to rest atop of him. Cupping her face in his hands, he pulled her down for a kiss.

He licked her lower lip before he slipped his tongue in her mouth and played with her tongue as they both moaned wantonly.

Sansa moved her right leg over Bill's hip so she straddled him and sat on his lap. She lovingly caressed his chest moving and resting a hand over his heart.

  
Bill slowly ran his hands down Sansa's arms, then skimmed his fingers along her sides making Sansa moan into his mouth.

  
A hand reached for her butt, squeezing a cheek gently, making her moan again and rub her wet core along Bill's erection.

His other hand held her hip in his strong hold to help keep up Sansa's movements.

Bill groaned out, "you're so wet, I feel it already. Love it."

Sansa's mouth moved down kissing along his neck and moved a hand down Bill's body cupping his cock, pumping him up and down a few times before raising to her hips.

  
Moving his cock into position and placing it at her entrance, Sansa started to lower herself onto him.

She was gasping for breath as she felt more of his cock filling her up.

  
Bill's hands tightened their hold on Sansa as he groaned out letting her know how much he was loving this.

 

Once he was fully sheathed, Sansa paused taking a moment to adjust.

With tears shining in her eyes, she smiled and leaned down placing a sweet kiss to Bill's lips.

  
Having taking her moment, she starting moving slowly before finding the right rhythm they both enjoyed.

Moans and grunting filled the air as well as obscene sounds of his cock moving in and out of her, skin slapping together as their rhythm built.

  
When Bill could feel Sansa getting close, he reached a hand down and his fingers found and rubbing her clit vigorously.

Sansa tightened around him and yelled out as she came atop his lap, while Bill still moving his hips helping her ride through it longer.

His hands tightened their hold of Sansa's hips kept them moving as he followed and orgasmed a few strokes later, finally allowing Sansa to collapse on top of him.

  
Sansa rested head by his shoulder and neck. "I love you, William."

  
Bill wrapped his arms around Sansa, holding her close, "and I love you, Sansa."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to let me know what you thought. Hope you liked it.


End file.
